efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Smackdown 20th of May 2011
Smackdown Intro - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngf7PAU6dTw Josh Matthews: We are live from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and we welcome you to another great edition of Smackdown! Michael Cole: Yes Josh but things later tonight continue to heat up more as we are only eight nights away from the most destructive Pay Per View of the year TLC! Because tonights its The Ghost Hunter against Ivan The Destoryer in a huge one on one contest the winner gets to a #1 Contenders shot at Rated Peep Superstar's Worldheavyweight Championship! Tonight! On Smackdown! *Samir Cerebral Assassin Comes out as the crowd boo* Every champion here in EFW Is an absolute disgrace for example that little Kid called Cameron Moore just comes out here one night after debuting at Survivor Series and is given a Championship match for the EFW Championship against Cameron Moore and then wins by roll up pin Well Cameron I'm not trying to target you but your Fairytale Cinderella story comes to an end in a Tables Ladders and Chairs Match! Then there is a man Rated Peep Superstar thinking he is a biggest person around in this buisness just because he has held that Championship since Night Of Champions and listen up here if your still champion by the time I move the main events..Well lets just say your going to lose your Worldheavyweight Championship! Finally The United States Champion! Adam......Well honestly I have nothing bad to say about this guy he has the tools agility and charisma to be it here in EFW and its shows why he god damn is the United States Championship I respect you kid for what you have accomplished here but I don't like you! *Booker T Interuptts Samir* Samir: Wait hold up how do you still have a job here!? Booker: Well dog Imma ignore that, because Next on Friday Night Smackdown you will be competing in a Fatal Four Way Match! involving you the Intercontential Champion, The United States Champion Adam!, the EFW Champion Cameron Moore and The Worldheavyweight Champion Rated Peep Superstar! Michael: Oh my god what a match! things tonight just got even Hotter! Match 1: Cameron Moore vs. Rated Peep Superstar vs. Samir Cerebral Assassin vs. AdamEEF (Champion vs. champion vs. champion vs. champion) ''' *backstage with Alberto Del Rio and The Canadian Destroyer* ADR: Look we can all see the future from here on man, that Cena guy is not going to try and help this stable so lets find someone new someone with more talent! A guy like TheBigSGA... TCD: Well I guess you're right on that one we almost lost because of him at Survivor Series we got to put a nanem for our selves in EFW From here on now so I'll go find TheBigSGA *The Canadian Destroyer opens the door and The Head Hunter is standing there.......* *The Head Hunter comes out to ringside* On Raw I proved my dominace so for the those of you who didn't see It I go out of my way to win a match I will physically destroy an opponent until they struggle to breathand I will do it again here on EFW Smackdown.... '''Match 2: The Head Hunter vs. Alton C - Singles Match *backstage with TheBigSGA and The Canadian Destoryer* *The Canadian Destroyer rushes into TheBIGSGA's locker room* SGA: What the hell do you want? TCD: Just Come with me. *SGA and TCD Walk down back to Alberto Del Rio's locker room* SGA: What the hell did you bring me for? TCD: Alberto Explain. ADR: Fine. Look TheBigSGA we can see you have more potential and momentum going further and further but you know the guys that run this place right now will put you down to the bottom lower card so this why we called you put CenaFanApproved is not going to get us places in the future with championship gold hanging around our waists can you see that all? No. but with you TheBigSGA us three could be the most dominate force to ever lay foot in EFW History so do you accept? *Alberto Del Rio offers out his hand in a handshake and TheBigSGA shakes his hand.* TheBigSGA: I Accept. Match 3: CenaFanApproved vs. Best In The World Ever the out come of the match Alberto Del Rio, TheBigSGA and The Canadian Destroyer come out and attack CenaFanApproved! Match 4: Nexus vs. ChrisXtreme - Singles Match. *Jason T Comes out to the ring* Well look here I proved CM Punk The Ultimate Savior wrong this past Monday on Raw once again! but this time he witnessed it first hand because I superkicked Raj Singh's Jaw off and knocked his teeth out! Ultimate Savior you can tell me all this bullshit how I am scared of what is coming to me at The Tables Ladders and Chairs Pay Per View in 8 nights but that's not the case because I will not be the one laying down out cold on the mat because you will be the one who is flat on his back be counted out for a 10 count! and no no you stupid fans know how to count I said 10 because our Match CM Punk The Ultimate Savior is a Last Man Standing Match! the only reason CM Punk The Ultimate Savior is big in this company because he kissed the boss's ass and sucked up for another title shot after title shot! *CM Punk The Ultimate Savior interuptts* Jason T: I can see it in your face right now just like at Survivor Series Punk, the hatred that is inside you the hatred inside you have for me secretly and all ways have you're just another guy who underestimates Jason T you've always had this fethish of what a Main Event Superstar needs to look like here in EFW but that is what I am putting a stop to last month at Survivor Series who's name were these fans chanting were they chanting CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour's name? or were they chanting my name Jason T!? They were chanting Jason T but that I saw the truth they turned on me because they can't see what I can see now! CM Punk the ultimate Savior: Oh my god, I can't take it anymore I have heard this week in and week out ever since Survivor Series your giving me a headache Jason T: I was handed nothing in this buisness and I busted my ass and I was never rewarded with title shots nothing! So I quit and came back a few months later hoping that I would get something better in this business and what did I get? an 8 day long Tag Team Championship title reign! I sacrificed every thing in this buisness for me! CM Punk The Ultimate Savior: Your damn right and that's what I did too! and it takes a little bit more time than just over one month! but were not going about buisness this is about me and you! its personal! you made it personal when you superkicked me when I tried to keep it buisness you made this personal and that's why you will show me who you really are at TLC Pay Per View No Disqualifycations not count outs just until one man can not physically compete to the count of 10! Jason T: Right now this is not Jason T talking to CM Punk The Ultimate Savior this is Jason Tingo talking to Syed Muhammed because its personal right now and I will prove you who I am leaving you in that ring a broken man! *Jason T exits the ring leaving CM Punk The Ultimate Savior ready for his match* Michael Cole: Well I might as well be sorry for the man who is about to step foot inside the ring with that man because he looks angriest I have ever seen him in my life! Match 4: CM Punk The Ultimate Savior vs. The Ultimate Opportunist - Singles Match. *Rated Peep Superstar comes out to the ring* I have supassed Heel Wolverine who held this title for 88 days also the first Worldheavyweight Champion in history I now today stand as Worldheavyweight Champion for 109 days I next go onto pass The Ultimate Opportunist who held this championship earlier this year with 150 days but there will be no doubt that I will pass him after TLC Because whoever wins in tonights #1 Contenders Match I will defeat just like I have proven since Night Of Champions! Match 5: The Ghost Hunter vs. Ivan 'The Destroyer' - #1 Contenders Match to Face Rated Peep Superstar for the Worldheavyweight Championship at the TLC Pay Per View. 'BQ: Rate Card (made by Aaron - WWE Champion CM Punk) '